MAke out point hehe
by bored spitless
Summary: so yeah. our fav fox demon and shy heiress have a special moment borken by the three protective goons. enjoy.


**Okay. This one is lame. No doubt about it. Just a little implied smut about our favorite fox demon and shy heiress. Yeah another torture story for her cuz and teammates. Enjoy their pain.**

Kiba, Neji, and Shino are stealthily sneaking up on the orange Suzuki that had a fox sticker on the bumper **(Guess whose car that is.) **that was currently parked on the local make out point.

Neji said to himself, "She's not there. She's a good girl. She's not in the car."

"Neji shut up. They'll hear us."

"Kiba I don't care! I'm having a breakdown!!"

"Neji shut up!"

Neji shut up but continued to glare at them.

The four of them turned to the car again. The back windshield was see-through but extremely foggy. They couldn't see much except for the silhouette of the people. They couldn't tell who was who.

Shino said, "They're not doing anything. Let's go."

"No. I don't want that nut ball to touch my cousin!"

"Neji. You need to learn to stop screaming. So what if your cousin is losing her virginity in the backseat of a Suzuki. Who hasn't?"

Neji fumed. Shino stated calmly, "Kiba. Neji's freaking out. What you're saying doesn't help."

"But it's the truth. You lost your virginity in the back of a station wagon and I lost mine in the back of a Mazda. She's losing hers in a Suzuki. SO what? More room than I had."

Shino glared at Kiba. "Shut up. We know you're okay with it but Neji isn't. So shut up before you kill him."

Shino was right. Neji was going to die. His face was red in anger and he seemed to be holding his breath. Maybe to hold in a cry of rage.

They look back at the car and still see the two heads far apart.

Suddenly the head on the left side threw themselves at the one on the right.

Neji exploded. "That idiot pervert is forcing himself on my cousin!! I'm going to kill him!!"

Neji got up and quickly raced across the pavement to the orange Suzuki even though Kiba shouted at him to stop. He ripped open the passenger door and stopped short.

Yes someone was on top of someone. Just not who you'd think.

Kiba and Shino pulled up as well and froze as well.

Naruto and Hinata were there but Hinata was the one on top of Naruto. She had her hands down his pants and her mouth was giving him a hickey on his neck.

Naruto was actually innocent. His hands weren't touching anything special but he wasn't pushing her away.

Naruto's head fell back when Neji opened the door. He looked back at them and smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys."

Neji blinked. A vein popped out on his jaw and his eye was twitching.

Hinata looked up and smiled shyly. "H-hi."

Kiba's eyes widened and he tried to control his face into emotionless ness. He was trying not to laugh.

Shino's eyebrow quirked and a slight smile showed up on his face.

Naruto was quite happy. His girlfriend of 6 months had her hands down his pants. But he was embarrassed because her cousin and her teammates were watching this moment.

Hinata was completely embarrassed. She'd finally gotten the courage to make a move on her boyfriend and her friends had to show up. It wasn't as bad as Neji being there.

"Hinata, get your hands out of his pants."

Hinata pulled her hands out and close to her body. She sat back.

"Naruto. Decide your death."

Naruto got a contemplative look on his face. "Well, I've always wanted to know what it'd feel like to be suffocated. But I'm slightly claustrophobic. So no being buried alive. Fire…eh. Painful. So no. I guess something quick and painless.

"Ok." Neji nodded. "So you want slow and painful. OK." Neji nodded again.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "No. If he dies then what'll I do?"

Neji looked confused and Kiba was laughing hella hard. He'd gotten it.

"What'll you do about what?"

Kiba fell to the floor not breathing.

"What'll I do about my problem?"

"What problem?!"

"My hands were down his pants searching for something. That something could help me with my problem down south."

Shino started chortling.

Neji's face turned red. In embarrassment or anger, no one was sure.

Naruto was red in embarrassment. While he liked sex, he didn't talk about it to everyone.

Kiba was dead. He'd died from air loss.

Hinata nodded. "Now that you know what my problem is, goodbye." She picked up Naruto's head, grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

Neji sputtered. "NO!!!" He tried to yank the door open but Hinata had locked the door.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. He did some hand signs and shouted "Byakugan!"** (SP?)**

He wished he hadn't.

Hinata was in her bra and her hands were down Naruto's boxers again. His pants were around his ankles. And his shirt was hanging off the rearview mirror. He was currently trying to get Hinata out of her pants.

Neji shut his eyes and shouted, "NO!!! NEVER!!! NO!!! Eww! I did not need to see them getting it on!!"

Kiba came back to life and shouted, "Yes!! Finally!! I win!! Told you Shino!"

Neji snapped his eyes opened and turned and faced the dog Nin and bug shinobi.

Kiba's victorious smile disappeared. "Uh-oh."

"What are you talking about?"

"We bet that Hinata wouldn't have the balls to make the first move on Naruto."

"Shut up Shino! I don't want to die!"

Neji blinked then turned to the car and kicked the window in.

Naruto quickly sat up and covered his groin area while Hinata grabbed his shirt and covered herself up.

Kiba died laughing again.

Neji screamed, "Get AWAY FROM MY COUSIN YOU DIRTY HENTAI!!!!"

Naruto turned his head toward Neji. "She came on to me!!! I'm innocent!!!"

"You're never innocent!!"

"Well this time I am!!" Naruto looked at the empty hole that was his window frame. "You need to buy me a new window now."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's body and covered herself up with it. "Leave us alone."

Neji got upset. "Get off him Hinata!"

I will get off as soon as you leave us alone!!"

"Hinata! You do not know what you're saying!"

"Actually I do. Now Leave!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll see us having sex."

"No!!"

"Yes! If you don't leave now then you'll see us getting it on!'

"Hinata!!"

"I don't care!" She kissed Naruto, covered her chest and pushed him on his back. She looked up at Neji and asked, "Staying for the show?"

"No!!"

"Then leave!!"

Neji grumbled then stalked off.

Shino grabbed the still dead Kiba's arm and dragged him off.

The next day, a smiling Hinata was walking in town holding a smiling Naruto's hand.

Neji glared at them as they passed him. "Happy that you scarred me?"

"That was just an added bonus."

Kiba popped up and asked, "Have a nice night?" He tried to control his facial muscles so he didn't smile.

"Yes, we had a," she paused for dramatic effect. "_Fantastic_ night."

Neji stalked off.

Naruto shouted after him, "Don't forget my window!!"

**Wow. Hehe. I made Hinata spunkier. Sounds wrong. Anyways, hope you enjoyed a moment of perversion. And also, the make out point. I thought of movies with those small towns were everyone goes to "park." Yeah anyways, hope you enjoyed Neji's torture. I did. SO yeah. Review, comment, rate fav. All that junk. Gracias (Thanks)**


End file.
